


Конец рабочего дня

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #hankgav800_2020 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Police, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Итак, каковы действия Хэнка, когда Гэвин выплёскивает скопившееся напряжение в тире? Выявить причину, выработать стратегию, отвлечь чем-нибудь приятным.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: #hankgav800_2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814563
Kudos: 4





	Конец рабочего дня

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #hankgav800_2020.  
> Тема: Полицейский тир.

Хэнк направился к своему столу.

— Документы все в нужные места отнёс, с Джеффри поговорил, рабочий день можно считать оконченным, — сообщил Хэнк Коннору, сидящему за своим столом и смотрящему в одну точку.

Диод сменил цвет с жёлтого на голубой, Коннор моргнул. Улыбнулся, повернувшись к Хэнку.

— Это хорошо, сегодня предпочту не задерживаться.

— Планы?

— Надо встретиться с парой людей и андроидов.

— А, точно, ты рассказывал, — Хэнк вспомнил, как активно Коннор расширял круг знакомств. Пока не мог в таком плане сравниться с Маркусом, но стремился к этому.

«Коннор и его коварные планы», — усмехнулся Хэнк. Взгляд заскользил по помещению в поиске одной конкретной головы.

— Детектив Рид в тире, — с постным выражением лица сообщил Коннор.

— Хм, а как ты догадался, что я ищу именно его?

Коннор наклонил голову, рассматривая Хэнка.

— По выражению лица. Ты очень многое передаёшь своей мимикой или жестами. Ну, а ещё ты в первую очередь осмотрел те места, где с большей вероятностью можешь его увидеть. Притом…

— Стоп анализу, я понял, умник, — Хэнк поднял руку и улыбнулся. — Пойду тоже потренируюсь… а ты, к слову, не хочешь присоединиться?

— Хэнк, ты же знаешь, меткость моей модели проверяется в специальном тренажёре, чтобы сразу скорректировать.

Это было сказано слишком по-протокольному, поэтому так и захотелось немного его поддеть.

— Ты просто не хочешь признать, что без системы автоматического прицеливания уступишь каждому.

Коннор не обиделся: манёвр раскусил сразу.

— На меня такие манипуляции не действуют.

«Просто надо подобрать нужные рычаги давления», — подумал Хэнк, махнул рукой на прощанье и потопал в сторону тира.

На удивление, в нём находился только Гэвин. Хэнк не стал сразу же подходить, желая понаблюдать со стороны.

Гэвин обеими руками крепко держал пистолет, немного наклонялся вперёд, ноги были расставлены по ширине плеч. В целом идеальная позиция для стрельбы, но в нём сквозила какая-то нервозность, скрытая агрессия.

А уж как он расстреливал движущиеся мишени! Голограммы одна за одной пропадали, сражённые пулями, лишь на миг красным цветом показывая места попадания. Ещё Хэнку очень нравилось смотреть, как Гэвин перезаряжается. Его движения были лишены всякого изящества, только некоторая грубость.

Невольно Хэнк предался воспоминаниям. Стрелять Гэвин умел с детства, как рассказывала Джесс, его очень впечатлила её стрельба из ружья в тире. Да и Хэнк с Эн, как близкие друзья его матери, тоже внесли лепту своим примером. Затем была служба в армии, поэтому, когда Гэвин только-только поступил на работу, навык обращения с оружием у него имелся.

Однако приходилось переучивать. Много, упорно и с огромным сопротивлением, хотя молодой Гэвин слушался куда охотнее, чем повзрослевший. Хэнк тепло усмехнулся. Тогда он даже немного тревожился, наблюдая за ним, но вскоре убедился: хладнокровность Джесс её сыну не передалась. Или передалась в малом объёме.

Неожиданно Гэвин вместо того, чтобы сделать один единственный выстрел в жизненно важный орган, выпустил в голограмму целую очередь: в руки, в ноги, и лишь последний выстрел был в голову. «Не хотел бы я оказаться на её месте», — подумал про себя Хэнк, наблюдая за результатом, отобразившемся на экране. Статистика попаданий, в том числе с летальным исходом, промахи, и сравнение. В целом Гэвину было чем гордиться, хотя в рекордсмены не выбился.

— Хорошо постарался, — сказал Хэнк, когда приблизился к Гэвину. Тот уже отложил пистолет и снял наушники.

— Мог бы и лучше, — буркнул Гэвин и перетряхнул плечами, но напряжение это не согнало.

Настроение у него было не радужным, это читалось явно. Хэнк похлопал его по плечу — камеры не позволяли более интимный жест — и поинтересовался участливым тоном, не желая спровоцировать гнев на себя:

— С кем-то поцапался?

Гэвин характерно поморщился, и Хэнк уже по этому понял, о ком будет речь.

Он был бы рад ошибиться, но…

— Да напарник твой бесит, вот что.

…Но ему такую возможность не дали.

— И не надо на меня укоризненно смотреть! — взвился Гэвин, хотя Хэнк назвал бы свой взгляд усталым. — Я внял твоей просьбе попытаться быть с Коннор милым…

— Гэвин…

— Но он сам провоцирует! Я ему просто предложил пострелять, всё же коллеги, сравнить потом счёт, а он принял высокомерный вид и очень витиевато отказался!

«Кажется, я слишком долго разбирался с бумагами», — подумал Хэнк, молча глядя на возмущённого Гэвина. Конечно, то, что между любимым человеком и лучшим другом были напряжённые отношения, его расстраивало. Однако Гэвин принял просьбу Хэнка всерьёз, и это грело душу. Может быть, когда-нибудь…

— Ну, зато вы не пытаетесь друг друга убить или подставить, как пара моих друзей, — Хэнк пожал плечами. Гэвин странно фыркнул, и Хэнк добавил: — Я ведь прав?

Гэвин помолчал, задумчиво посмотрел в сторону двери. Оставалось только догадываться, чем заняты его мысли.

— Ладно, не буду тебе врать: если он оступился бы или проявил бы девиантские качества раньше, я бы этим несомненно воспользовался.

Хэнк закатил глаза и оставил последнюю фразу без ответа. Отошёл и вынул из кобуры пистолет — наушники надевать не стал, не планируя слишком долго тренироваться. Выбрал программу.

— Ты ведь не только из-за Коннора такой напряжённый? — на пробу сказал Хэнк и тут же сделал выстрел. Попадание в грудь. Затем ещё одно туда же, но чуть левее, и в голову.

Теперь Гэвин наблюдал за Хэнком, облокотившись на стойку. После третьего выстрела спросил:

— Ты с кем планируешь праздновать Рождество?

Неожиданный вопрос. Застрелив ещё одну голограмму, Хэнк пожал плечами и снова выстрелил.

— Не знаю ещё. Сначала в баре, потом дома. Может быть, Эн придёт, если не будет дел. Или Джеффри к себе позовёт. В самом крайнем случае Коннор затащит праздновать в Иерихон. Но если ты передумал ехать к родителям, то всем скажу решительное: «Нет».

— Не передумал, просто… — «Взгляд Гэвина стал мрачнее или же это свет так упал?» — Сестра приедет с мужем.

Два выстрела в грудь и одно в голову — как по инструкции.

— Ты и с ним успел поругаться? — деланно ужаснулся Хэнк, прекрасно зная, что своего зятя Гэвин видел всего-то пару раз.

— Пф, ещё не вечер. Дело в другом…

— Ты решил рассказать о нас? — бросил ещё камень Хэнк, не отвлекаясь от программы.

— Нет, конечно! Маму надо будет подготовить, а не провоцировать её с ходу на серийное убийство! — возмутился Гэвин, аж руками взмахнул.

Кусок про «подготовить» явно выскочил случайно, но Хэнк счёл это за хороший знак: слишком долго скрывать что-то от друзей он не любил.

— А что не так? Он спокойный, Гвен не обижает.

— Ещё б он обидел! Он тогда бы познал весь гнев семьи Рид! Просто, — Гэвин помялся и посмотрел в сторону, поджимая губы, — он же не Рид. А мы всегда встречали семьёй Рид. Я, папа, мама… потом ещё Гвен родилась. Такой вот ритуал, а в этом году ещё и этот будет!

Последняя голограмма рассеялась, на результат Хэнк уже не смотрел. Он повернулся к Гэвину.

У него самого понятие семьи было размытым. К ней он причислял и друзей, и некоторых подопечных, и Сумо. В разные периоды жизни этот список то расширялся, то сужался. У Гэвина же в подсознании семья имела чёткие рамки. И всякое изменение производило дискомфорт.

Такое уже случалось: когда родилась Гвен.

«Что же будет, когда у тебя появятся племянники?» — подумал Хэнк и улыбнулся.

— Пошли лучше в бар. Или на набережную. У тебя сегодня же нет ночного дежурства?

— Лучше в магазин, а потом к тебе, — сказал Гэвин, взяв в руку наушники. Аккуратно покрутил на пальце и понёс к шкафу. — Будем активно разгонять плохое настроение.

Многообещающее, с поправкой на пока не уходящий дискомфорт. Хэнк убрал пистолет, всё выключил и потянулся.

— Мне нравится этот план. Так и поступим.


End file.
